


"For Survival right?"

by Bluez2776



Series: Jurassic World [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen And Claire Are Such Differing People, Can They Make It Work?</p><p> </p><p>(So this was supposed to be a cute relationship thing, but ended up being a almost compare and contrast between Owen and Claire before and after Jurassic World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"For Survival right?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking there might be at least two more chapters to this. Not necessarily written in this fashion but they will most likely be written.

Owen thought raptors where sharp. Their razor sharp claws were enough to hurt anybody. Their teeth sharp enough to rip flesh. That was until he met one Claire Dearing. Her looks alone could kill. Owen was head over heels for her. She was sharp witted, sharp tongued, and an exceptionally sharp dresser if he does say so himself (and he does) She hit all his buttons perfectly. She was perfect for him. Owen might have done somethings just to piss her off. Owen might regret it just a little though, he's sure she would have been a great addition to his line of conquests. Though Owen isn't happy with her at the moment either. The women clearly had a opposition to fun and cute shorts and Owen doesn't think he can stand for that honestly. He likes her a lot though. There was just something about a strong women in power that did it for him. 

 

Her assessment of him on the other hand... 

Had not ended well at all. Claire found that Owen tended to not bathe on a schedule. Owen smelled like the raptor pen at all times. Owen also thinks board shorts are acceptable date attire. Who wears a bathing suit to a date anyways? Not a man she wants to be dating. Let alone that fact that he was never on time, and refused to adhere to her schedule. Owen was nice to look at but not nice to date. Claire just didn't have time for his shenanigans she had a park to run, a massive dinosaur to sponsor, and not to mention keep profits up. There's no room in her life for someone like Owen. She had to keep money flowing, children happy, and parents coming back. Trips to the island are expensive not to mention the travel time is long even from the states. Claire has to think about meetings and numbers, not flowers and pretending to be some damsel in distress to impress someone who couldn't even shower.

 

~~~

Owen had been through a lot today. He had lost so much, and gained so little. He had Claire at his side and that makes it just a little bit better. He had lost his raptors and his friends, his girls and his family. This wasn't what Owen signed up for. There was going to be tough roads ahead. he knows if Claire sticks by his side they can make it through anything. For survival right?

 

Claire was probably going to lose her job. Not to mention she was probably going to lose the park and her image would go right along with it. Whether she saved the day in the end or not, there was still massive injury to people and assets. There would be no more Jurassic World as they knew it. Claire just watched her life fall out from under her with no hope of getting it back. Everything destroyed, every hour, every stack of paper work, every dollar she had earned the company... Gone. There was nothing she could do. Her life was falling out from under her quicker than she could even say Indominus-Rex.

 

~~~Two Months Later~~~

 

Owen had found a job at the zoo. It was nothing compared to running scent drills with his girls, or seeing them every day, and he just missed them so much. Owen had gotten stuck with the Alligators, he was the company's best wrangler. The Army left him alone, and he was free to enjoy his life. Claire and Owen had moved in together. Taking the money Claire was sure she was going to lose anyways, they had bought a house big enough for Claire's past life style. Owen loved it, it wasn't to big but it wasn't anything close to small. There where five bedrooms, three lounging rooms, and a massive kitchen (That was his favorite part). Owen cooked everyday, Claire would come home exhausted from settling law suits everyday. She wasn't going to lose her job, like she had thought before. At least for now she would say, and he would repeat it right back.

 

Claire's life was horrible at the moment. She was settling law suits always. The thoughts of the dinosaur predators haunted her every waking hour. She looked around every corner for them. Behind every wall, outside every window, beside every trash can, she expected them to be there. She thought about Indominus a lot, worried that the Dino would come back to haunt her. She was constantly worried about them coming for her and tearing her to bits just like the army men. With her constant trips to the island, nothing was fun anymore. Claire was being flown to and fro, from lawsuit to lawsuit. Claire was living an extremely stressful life. Stress kills and she's sure it's not far around the bend. She's sure as soon as everything settled that she'll lose her job and won't be able to get another. Who want's to hire the women who almost killed an island full of children and guests? No one did! Claire has no idea where she would get money after that. Owen was bringing in income but she wouldn't dare ask for any, he already helped around the house enough and she couldn't do that to him.

 

~~~Five Months Have Passed~~~

 

Owen has been promoted several times and has even bonded with a few of the gators. They seem to take a good liking to him, and hes taking a liking to them as well. There are a few that will come up to him and beg for food and there are others who will beg to be pet and the other try to avoid him the best they can. It's an easy job for Owen, gator are a lot slower than raptors and you can actually get away from a gator. Owen has been around for only a little and the guests already know him by name, a few of the moms especially. Owen also had a good rep with his boss and other employees. They certainly didn't seem to mind that he had trained raptors before, and some even regarded him as a hero for it. Claire and Owen have a much different relationship now. Claire for the last few months has had just a really rough life. She told Owen about her fear of the Indominus, and did his best to comfort her for it. Comfort wasn't his strong suit and he could only hope he was helping more than hurting. 

 

Claire felt like she was falling apart. Investors are mad and all pulling away. Lawsuits are still an everyday occurrence. Owen is a nice presence, and its definitely a help. She told him about her fear of the reptiles that had almost killed them all. He understood and didn't laugh at her at all and she was so incredibly grateful for it. She still had to deal with InGen and the left over animals. Most of them were doing fine, they could check on some of them rather quickly, but assets that were in say the gyroscope exhibit had a gaping hole in the wall and were harder to track. Owens raptors had yet to be found either. The T-Rex was missing and a few others were as well. She still hadn't decided if she should permanent staff in to take care of the left over animals.

 

~~~ Eight Months After~~~

Owen is now second in charge of the entire reptile sanctuary. He's very proud of the work he's done and has saved tons of reptile lives already. Trusting his gut proved to be working and Claire had even visited a few times. Claire didn't stay long, the thought of reptiles still bothered her a lot. She was getting better through and her progress made Owen smile, He was so proud of her. Claire was a lot more open to ideas and had they had even been dating again. Everything is going well for him. Owen was enjoying life. Everything seemed calm and everything was going good for him. Owen loved his life and wouldn't trade it for anything. He's even gotten recent news that they found all his girls and they're all still kicking and they're doing great! Owen has never been happier.

 

Claire had finally taken him up on his second date idea. She had finally lost her job and was free to do what she pleased. She had also gotten multiple job offers from varying companies such as news castors and law firms, she was taking a break at the moment though. Claire was finally taking a break, not a long one of course as there was work to be done, but a break none the less. Owen had been persistent about her getting out, so she had. He had taken her to some beach with some lawn chairs and a few beers. It was sweet, not at all her style, but sweet none the less. It went very well and they had even been on a few more dates. Claire was finally feeling like this could be home. Like everything would be alright, eight months since the park had closed and it's only now that she was finally getting a good breath of fresh air. Claire was good with this, good with Owen, good with her house, and good with her new potential jobs. What more could she ask for?


End file.
